Death Note The Lost Chapters: Book One
by FlutteringShadows
Summary: Book One: Life Note; a story of what would have happened had there been a Sei Mei no Kami or "Life God" thrown into the mix. Death Note with original characters and alternating plot line thrown in! LxOC OCxOC slight LightxOC
1. Foreward

**Foreward**

**Hey there! For those of you who don't know me, I'm JoBro-Fangirl and I'm pleased to meet you! But instead of boring you by incessantly talking about myself, I'm just going to go ahead and introduce my new fanfic, da da da da! Death Note: The Lost Chapters Book One: Life Note. And I know what you're all thinking, "Seriously! Lame! There's like ten of these on here already!" but please just hear me out and keep an open mind. This is my attempt at something like this and since I like to do a good job I made sure that I did an appropriate amount of research concerning Death Note so that none of the characters would be OOC (out of character) (By research I mean neglecting homework to watch anime...^^;). How did I come up with this idea you ask? Well, I was just thinking one day **_**'If there are Death Notes, can't there be Life Notes too?' **_**And eventually this one thought turned into numerous original characters, an exciting plot and even various other kinds of notes that I will not reveal just yet. And if you're wondering this story is basically just Death Note with extra characters and side stories thrown in, but with more focus on the original characters. As for the pairings, there will be LxOC and OCxOC slightly LightxOC. I know you want to ask this and I looked up the Japanese name for Life God and I thought that this one was the most accurate but if you happen to read this and you are in fact, Japanese maybe you can give me a more correct term! The Life God from this point will be referred to as a Sei Mei no Kami. As for the Life Note itself I did make up rules for it because I felt it was necessary since there are rules that contradict the Death Note and also some completely different ones. Anyway I'll stop talking now and let you get on with the story thanks for taking time to look this up and I hope you enjoy your reading adventure!**

**-FlutteringShadows- **


	2. Prologue: It's too Heavenly Here

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my own characters, my representation of the plot and my representation of the Life Note.**_

Prologue

It's Too Heavenly Here

Heaven is a place that humans have dreamed about for centuries. It is a place to rest when you finally pass on, a place where all things are forgiven and happiness ceases to be an illusion. It is viewed as a reward for all the good deeds done in life, a reason to keep people from doing bad things. But what about the Sei Mei no Kami who cannot die? Who have lived in their heavenly realm for all of their existence? The prince of the Sei Mei no Kami realm, Hikaru was beginning to resent his existence. Resentment is by right something a Sei Mei no Kami should never experience; it is unheard of.

Hikaru had never been to the Human World. Because he was the prince, he was forbidden to even visit it.

Hikaru stood looking out over the top balcony of his palace, one of the many structures in that realm influenced by the human world that he'd never see. The fading sunlight shining in his golden hair caused his appearance to look that much more radiant. He watched the descent of the sun with an almost bored expression, having seen it about a million times before. He didn't remember his first sunset there nor his first sunrise in fact he didn't even remember the day he had even come to the Sei Mei no Kami realm...it was so long ago...

The sunlight soon faded into twilight and he sighed, trying to remember why he would ever want a life like this in the first place. Had he always been a Sei Mei no Kami? Or was he a human once? Did he have hopes and dreams like the people in the world below him? Did he ever have to worry about where he was going to go when he died? He sighed again for the fiftieth time, rolling his eyes up at the stars.

"Who knew that paradise could be so boring!" He shouted at the sky as if asking some greater power.

"Boring!" came a voice, "how can getting anything your heart desires be boring!" The prince turned around to find,

"Ari? How long have you been standing there?" his fellow life god chuckled,

"A while actually, you know you shouldn't zone out so much, you are the prince after all..." Hikaru turned around fully to face his friend, giving him a deadpanned expression,

"Why not, when everyone else up here is so involved with themselves." Ari gave him one of his boyish smirks and shook his head. Ari had been Hikaru's friend since he could remember, they were almost inseperable. Ari had more of a boyish look to him, he wasn't gorgeous like most of the higher ranked Sei Mei no Kami. He had the devil's red hair, bright green eyes and a boatload of mischievous freckles. Ari wrapped an arm around the prince,

"Come on bud, let's keep your mind away from these damning thoughts. Instead, why don't we see about the trap I set up in the Hall of Dionysus..." Ari trailed off, leading him away. Hikaru chuckled in spite of himself, Ari always did know how to take his mind off of things...

-(LN)-

A few days later Prince Hikaru was staring into the Fountain of Omnipresence, looking for a way out. After about two hours of staring down into the human world, Ari appeared beside him.

"Whatcha lookin' at?" He asked, leaning over the railing to get a better look. "Ah, the Human World again huh?" Hikaru nodded solemly,

"Yeah, I suppose, you know Ari I've been thinking, if I could have just one day out there, just to see everything, I would be forever grateful of where I am now." Hikaru sighed, looking down into the fountain one last time before walking away. Ari glanced down into the fountain and back at Hikaru, his face lighting up with the prospect of his new idea. Before Hikaru could leave the room he announced,

"Well, why don't you just go?" Hikaru turned around, his expression one of confusion and annoyance.

"Ari? What are you talking about you know I can't do that!" Hikaru argued.

"Of course you can, you just won't."

"What do you mean Ari?" Hikaru raised an eyebrow inquisitively. Ari crossed his arms,

"Hikaru, every Sei Mei no Kami has the ability to visit the Human World, it is where most of us originated after all...my point is that you can visit it anytime you want, just make sure no one notices you're gone." A look composed of fear and excitement crossed Hikaru's features at the mere thought of the scandalous plan.

"And just how, may I ask, would I keep them from noticing that I'm gone?" Ari turned to the side and tapped his chin in thought,

"Hmm...oh! I know!" He exclaimed with delight, gesturing for Hikaru to come closer. Hikaru leaned in excitedly to listen to his plan. "You could lend your Life Note to me while you go to the Human World! That note is the only way they'd be able to track you. Don't worry about me, I'll be sure to keep your Life Note safe and to cover for you while you're gone!" Hikaru thought the plan over and decided he rather liked the idea. He'd be able to visit the Human World as many times as he liked without being detected.

"I really like your plan Ari, but there's a flaw in it." Ari scratched his head in confusion,

"Really? What would that be?"

"Well, think about it, if my presence is determined by my Life Note, won't the Heavenly Council think it strange that you and I are following each other around day and night?" Hikaru deduced. Ari scoffed,

"What are you talking about? We do follow each other around day and night! Thus, the plan works!" Hikaru sighed, looking skeptical,

"Ari, you know that isn't true, we do have our own separate lives." Ari rolled his eyes, becoming annoyed, "And besides I have royal meetings to attend to, what are you going to do if one of those come up?" Ari sighed dejectedly,

"You know Hikaru, you don't have to make all of these excuses, if you don't want to go, you don't want to go, I was just trying to help you. Mostly because I'm sick of your moping and if I threw you a pity party I wouldn't know what to get you." Hikaru raised an eyebrow at the last comment, shaking his head,

"I'm sorry Ari, I guess as excited as I am to visit the Human World, I am quite nervous. I mean I've never actually seen it with my own eyes so I don't know what to expect. And father...if he ever found out...he'd be beyond disappointed that I could even think about abandoning ancient tradition. Now that I think about it, disappointment would be an understatement..." Ari nodded.

"Yeah, you're right, he'd be furious...which is why you have me to cover for you!" He concluded. Hikaru looked up at him hesitantly,

"Let's see, do I dare entrust my Life Note to my best friend in order to visit the Human World and risk Divine Punishment? Or do I live out the rest of my boring existence never knowing what the Human World would have entitled me to?" He stared into Ari's bright, mischievous eyes and sighed, "You'd better cover me good Ari..." Ari laughed in excitement, mockingly saluting him like a soldier would their commanding officer,

"Righto! I've gotcha covered Hikaru!"

-(LN)-

Weeks after deciding to go to the Human World, Ari and Hikaru were hunched over a multitude of maps involving the Human World and the Sei Mei no Kami realm as if planning strategic warfare.

"What do you suggest I visit first?" Hikaru inquired, excitedly looking over the different world maps. The two had been in the Library of Human Records since noon the previous day. It was now five o' clock the next evening.

"Well..." Ari started, his voice hushed so that any other visitors could not listen in on their conversation. "I think you should start at the top of North America, in Canada, work your way down to South America and just continue that same process all the way across the map and end it with New Zealand." Hikaru's face broke out into a rare smile as he looked over the world maps again.

"I suppose it's a thorough way to view things, I do have only a few days, so I should make the most of that time and view as much as possible." They picked the few dates where the Heavenly Council would be holed up in the Hall of Divine Judgement, too busy to adhere to the fact that their beloved prince was missing.

"Exactly, that's how I'd go about it." Ari whispered.

"Ari?"

"Yes?"

"Just how many places on this map have you seen?" Hikaru asked. Ari stared down at the map,

"Quite a few actually, but most of my assignments bring me to the impoverished and warring areas of the world, so I admit I haven't seen a lot of the well-kept places." He paused, lost in thought, "In addition to that, a lot of the time that I was in those conditions I had disguised myself as a dove and completed my assignment unnoticed. It was a whole lot safer that way, and I definitely wasn't harassed."

"Harassed?"

"Yeah, humans are definitely not selfless creatures like us, actually they are quite selfish and will take advantage of you if you allow it." Hikaru looked at Ari in disbelief,

"I don't believe you, I think that every human is a good person at heart, they just instinctually act that way for their survival." Hikaru had seen too many good, kind-hearted people through the Fountain of Omnipresence, a lot of those people had been living poorly and were still generous enough to care for others who were less fortunate. Of course, there were also people who chose to steal and whatnot to ensure their survival.

"You believe whatever you want Hikaru, I'm only telling you what I witnessed firsthand." Ari moodily snapped. Hikaru looked at him with compassionate eyes.

"I apologize." Ari waved him off,

"No, don't apologize, it's alright I suppose you're entitled to your own opinion." Ari shook his head, clearing away the negativity of the conversation. "Alright, let's get down to buisness, the Heavenly Council has a dispute lasting the whole week about some trivial things concerning the Succubus realm. During that time, when everyone's tucked into their beds of course, you will descend into the Fountain of Omnipresence and into the Human World. During that time, I will keep your notebook safely tucked away so nobody will know you are missing."

"Ari, I just thought of something, what if the Heavenly Council calls me in to help them make some kind of decision?"

"Don't worry about it bud, I've gotcha covered." Ari closed his eyes, willing his features to transform. When he opened them again, he looked like Hikaru's twin. Hikaru was impressed, until he noticed Ari's bright green eyes.

"Um, Ari..."

"What is it pal? Pretty cool huh?" Ari beamed.

"Ari, your eyes are still green." Hikaru stated.

"What! Damnit! Why does this always happen?" He complained, pulling at his hair. Hikaru snickered behind his hand, he looked like an out of character version of himself. "Everytime I try to disguise myself as another Sei Mei no Kami I can never disguise my eye color!" Ari sighed in frustration.

"There's also another problem Ari, you're going to have to act more like me, there's no way my face would end up being that expressive." Hikaru pointed out, trying to keep himself from laughing.

"Damnit, you're right, you're cool, calm and collected, you never get upset about anything!" He groaned, thinking about how he was supposed to pull this off.

"I would never curse like that either." Hikaru said seriously, wagging a chiding finger.

"Hey, this isn't Heaven, I can curse all I want." Ari argued. Hikaru gave him a chastising look. "Okay, I'll stop, but you shouldn't have to worry Hikaru, by tomorrow night I'll have you character down pat!"

-(LN)-

It was midnight. Hikaru stood alone in front of the Fountain of Omnipresence watching the endless vortex of water that separated the Sei Mei no Kami realm from the Human World. _**'This is it...' **_He thought, _**'There's no turning back after this.' **_He looked around one last time to make sure no one was watching and hesitantly dipped his body into the spinning water. The whirlpool of water was cool and soothing against his olive skin. The water gently moved him to the center of the vortex of which he was immediately sucked into. He closed his eyes and held his breath as the atmosphere changed drastically. It was when he realized he was gently falling through the air that he opened his eyes and realized he was falling towards the human world. As he descended through the clouds he immediately sprouted his wings and disguised himself so no one would see him in the form of a human. Once he gained his footing however, his wings retracted and he found himself in a snowy winter wonderland otherwise known as Canada.

-(LN)-

Hikaru traveled all over the world in a matter of a few days, taking Ari's directions. However, due to a storm he got sidetracked and ended up visiting New Zealand before Japan. He learned a lot the first two days in the Human World, everyone's always in a hurry and doesn't have time to take in their surroundings, thus they take their lives for granted and don't appreciate the life they have on Earth. In New York he was pushed aside quite a few times by people who were running late for appointments, none of them stopping to apologize, most of them chiding him for being in their way. In San Francisco he found the buildings and the atmosphere quite pleasant, although he did end up getting lost and having to ask for directions a few times. Hawaii was one of his favorite stops, the scenery was breathtaking and the food was delicious as well. He did meet quite a lot of young hula dancers asking for his number all of which he politely declined. He sampled all the cuisine in Mexico and South America as well, deciding he preferred the warmer weather and the humidity. His next stop was Europe. He visited Ireland and got foxed at a local bar considering how much liquor they crammed down his throat, by all rights he should have been puking his guts out. However, he only experienced the drunkenness, not the aftereffects. He went sightseeing in England and Scotland, taking tours through historical buildings and throughout the beautiful countryside. In Paris, he sampled French cuisine, watched plays and operas. In Spain he was almost pickpocketed by a young boy who gave up because he didn't have anything good on him. He continued this process all through Africa and Asia until he came to Japan.

He was walking through a lovely tea garden at ten o'clock at night, enjoying the warm night air and the soft moonlight. He stood on a red colored bridge overlooking a koi pond, cherry blossoms floating in the gentle breeze. He stared up at the waxing crescent moon, knowing that soon he'd have to to return to the Sei Mei no Kami realm. This was his last night, if he didn't return by morning he would be found out for sure. He really didn't want to go, he'd met so many interesting people, seen so many beautiful places, but he'd promised himself he would be satisfied by this one instance, and therefore he would be.

As he was lost in thought, his sensitive ears picked up the sound of a young child in distress. He followed the soft cries of a young child through the garden to a large cherry blossom tree surrounded with water. The only way to get across being a few stepping stones submerged in that water. Beneath the pink blossoms sat a young girl of about three years of age. Her face was buried in her knees and she let out a few sobs and hiccups every now and then. The girl had on nothing but a flimsy white nightgown dressed up in lace. Pretty black ringlets covered her head, the length of her hair didn't even reach her shoulders. Hikaru gracefully crossed the stepping stones to reach the little girl. He pulled back a curtain of pink cherry blossoms and crouched down to her level.

"What are you crying about?" He asked her gently, playfully tugging one of her shiny black ringlets to make her look up at him. She lifted her head, wiping away her tears, she looked up at him and gasped, staring at him in wonder. _Blue. _Her eyes were sapphire blue. Blue like that of the many seas he'd crossed to get there. He noticed that she was looking at him with an almost fearful expression now and he realized that he was a stranger to her, she didn't know who he was and as a child she was fearful of him. His face held a compassionate, bitter-sweet smile for something so pure and innocent, he'd never been feared before. Then it occured to him, _**'She can see me for what I truly am can't she?'**_ He thought almost happily, _**'She can see the outline of my wings!' **_He smiled gently, reaching out a hand toward her, she held herself away from him, looking down at his hand hesitantly.

"It's alright, I'm not going to hurt you." He started, "My name is Hikaru, what's yours sweetheart?" He asked the little girl. She looked down at the ground not wanting to answer him. She just wanted him to go away. Go away and mind his own buisness. And yet she couldn't help but notice how pretty he was, he was like a fairytale prince from the stories her papa read to her before bedtime. His skin shone in the moonlight, his hair turned a more brilliant gold and his cerulean eyes shown like stars. Maybe it was her imagination, or perhaps it was a dream, but this boy had wings or it was a mere outline of them anyway.

"Sa-Sakura." She whispered. Hikaru tilted his head in question,

"Hmm? What was that?" He asked gently.

"Sakura. My name is Sakura." She announced in a louder tone. He smiled happily, _**'How fitting,'**_ he thought, considering the sort of tree she chose to cry under.

"I'm very happy to meet you Sakura." He said, retracting his hand when he realized she wasn't going to take it. "Won't you go back across the water with me?" He asked, pushing back the curtain of flowers. She shook her head no, her doll-like curls bouncing all over the place. "Why not? You're not still afraid of me are you?" Sakura shook her head, looking away from him. He sighed, "I see, you don't want to talk about it..." She shook her head again, her eyes once again welling up with tears. He reached down, took her hand in his and pulled her to her feet, shaking his head, "Who needs words? Dancing beats small talk anyday! It's the way your feet smile or laugh! We do it all the time where I come from." He smiled brightly. The girl looked up at him in wonder, "Dancing is a language that is felt instead of heard." He sang, gently twirling her tiny form. "You can whisper, sing or shout without so much as a word! Try it, go on..." He urged her, demonstrating an arabesque. She tried to do the same, albeit hers was shakier. "Like so. Just let your emotions tell your body what to do, see how much a single gesture can reveal! And every little step, every single step, is one step closer to saying what you feel." He twirled her around one last time before lifting her into the air and meeting her at eye level. He looked into the girl's now bright happy face and gently smiled back at her, teasingly chastising her he said, "I think you should get back to bed before your parents start to worry about you young lady." She blushed and looked down, embarrassed,

"Okay...but will I ever see you again Hikaru-san?" The little girl asked with pleading eyes, Hikaru nodded once, albeit hesitantly,

"Perhaps." He answered. Her face lit up again and he gently lowered her to the ground. She scurried away and ran out from under the cherry blossom tree, waving back to him,

"Goodnight Hikaru-san!" She shouted before running in the direction of home. He managed a short wave and when he was sure she had made it home safely, he sprouted his wings and made his way back to the Sei Mei no Kami realm.

-(LN)-

"What do you mean you promised a little girl you'd see her again!" Ari shouted in outrage.

"I didn't make any promises, I just said that perhaps I would visit her again." Hikaru corrected.

"If I know you Hikaru, which I do, that "perhaps" was only a coverup!" Hikaru sighed, _**'Here we go...'**_ he thought. "I could tell when you got back that you were planning to leave again and you didn't even factor me, your best friend into the equation when you were making these brilliant plans!" Hikaru hung his head in his hands,

"Ari, do we really have to talk about this now?"

"Talk about what?" A soft voice inquired. Ari and Hikaru turned around to find Hikaru's bride to be, Princess Irisa standing there with a cheerful smile on her face.

"Oh, nothing! You know me, just having one of my emotional outbursts!" Ari forced a laugh, "That's all, no rule breaking here-"

"Ari.."

"No visiting realms we're not supposed to-"

"Ari!" Hikaru shouted. Ari shut up right away.

"I'll just be in my room if you guys need me..." He said, taking his leave.

"What in Heaven's name was that all about?" Irisa inquired, standing in a princess-like manner, her back ruler-straight and her hands in her lap.

"It's nothing, you know how moody Ari gets." Hikaru lied. Irisa seemed unsatisfied with his answer, but accepted it nonetheless, after all Hikaru had never lied to her before. She smiled brightly, a bashful blush crossing her features as she played with her bracelets.

"You know Hikaru, the Winter Solstice Ball is coming up and I wanted to let you know what colors I'm wearing so we can match." He smirked knowingly,

"Let me guess, silver and white, like snow and ice right?" She clapped her hands together excitedly and gasped.

"Hikaru, how did you know! Ari told you didn't he!" She pouted prettily. Hikaru shook his head,

"Just call it a male's intuition." He teased, of course he knew, she wore the same colors to every ball. Irisa's favorite part of the Sei Mei no Kami realm was the mountains. She had her own private villa on the tallest peak. She preferred the colder climates; mountains and forest clearings covered in blankets of sparkling, white snow, climates Hikaru preferred to stay far away from.

"Hikaru you're so smart, I bet you've already got your costume picked out." She cooed. He rolled his eyes, the girl was beautiful, but she could really be dense sometimes. He looked down at her, a vision in an ice blue satin gown that matched her eyes. Pearls and diamonds adorned her neck, wrists, and even her long, lustrous mocha-brown hair. For a Sei Mei no Kami, Irisa was very superficial and not to mention easily manipulated, ready to believe anything anyone else said. _**'What did I ever see in this girl?' **_He thought, almost frowning down at her. _**'She's so perfect it almost makes me sick.'**_ She stared up at him in complete trust, waiting patiently for him to answer her. He nodded,

"Yeah, you're right I do." He scratched his head, suddenly becoming short of breath, he looked around for an escape route, _**'Anything please, just get me away from her!' **_ Irisa tilted her head in question,

"Hikaru are you alright? You look a little ill..."

"It's nothing, I just need some fresh air that's all!" He excused himself, quickly walking away and leaving his fiance in a state of bewilderment.

-(LN)-

Hikaru sat on a cloud in deep meditation, practicing his deep breathing exercises. _**'When did Irisa become so suffocating?' **_He thought, remembering how his chest had tightened and how nervous he had become. He didn't understand it, he used to be thrilled when she wanted to do anything with him, he even found her denseness and fondness for material possessions _cute_. But now her behavior did anything but excite him, it sickened him to the point that he thought he would perform the humanly function of throwing up. He opened his eyes and looked before him at the sea of clouds, colored yellow and orange by the sunset. He looked down, imagining the Human World underneath and realized, he needed to see Sakura again.

-(LN)-

The Winter Solstice Ball was a joyous celebration that went into the darkest hours of the night. Everyone in the Sei Mei no Kami realm was invited. Fruit, wine and other delacacies were brought from the Human World to enjoy at the celebration. There was dancing, music, and an array of beautiful evening wear. Hikaru was distracted through most of the ball, trying to find an opportune moment to sneak out to the Human World. He twirled Irisa on his arm absently, looking for Ari.

"Hikaru, you don't look like you enjoy my company very much..." Irisa pouted, looking up at him all doe-eyed. Hikaru didn't answer her, his eyes scanning over the large crowd for his red-headed companion. "You look like you'd rather be somewhere else right now." She lowered her eyes sadly as they continued their waltz. He finally looked down at her,

" Hmm? What was that?" She sighed dejectedly and shook her head,

"Nothing, it's nothing."

"Alright then, excuse me for a moment please." He said, letting go of her waist and leaving her alone on the dancefloor. She hung her head sadly as she watched him go, his figure turning into a blur as her eyes welled up with tears.

Hikaru had finally caught up to Ari who was betting with other Sei Mei no Kamis about who would win the prize for best couple or better yet who would be the first to fall on their ass during the ceremonial dance.

"Ari, I need a favor." He said, pulling him aside.

"What's up?" Ari asked.

"I need you to pretend to be me again." Ari's eyes widened,

"Are you crazy! Don't you realize there's tons of council members at this party!" He whispered in distress.

"Yes, I realize that, but you fooled them before right?"

"Well yeah, but I only fooled the lower ranking guys and Irisa was no problem, she's denser than Hell."

"Well Ari, think of this as a chance to prove your acting skills." Ari shook his head in protest.

"Oh no, Hikaru you promised me you'd never do this again!"

"Please Ari? I'll get you something nice."

"Something nice?" Ari perked up at the idea. Hikaru put an arm around his shoulders,

"Whatever you want Ari. How about a date with Irisa?" He said, gesturing towards his fiance who was sitting across the ballroom, fanning herself with an elaborately painted fan.

"What?" Ari asked in disbelief, a slight blush crossing his features.

"Come on Ari, I know you like her, you can't hide that fact from me." Hikaru smirked.

"Hikaru are you drunk or have you completely lost your mind?" Hikaru looked confused,

"What do you mean?"

"The rules we live by forbid us from doing those things. The tenth commandment even states, _'you shall not covet your neighbor's house; you shall not covet your neighbor's wife, nor his male servant, nor his female servant, nor his ox, nor his donkey, nor anything that is your neighbor's'_!" Hikaru shook his head,

"But Ari, Irisa's not even my wife."

"You're missing the point! It doesn't matter whether she's married to you or not, she still belongs to you by right of engagement! Hikaru...you're the one who helped me learn all this stuff...you're the one who drilled it into my head until I knew it inside and out by heart." Hikaru looked down at the ground shamefully, frowning. "Just one week in the Human World has changed you, it's like you've become obsessed with it."

"Ari, the Human World has opened my eyes to so many new ideas, we shouldn't be so uptight about our teachings or else we won't appreciate them."

"You mean like they "appreciate" them in the Human World?" Ari spat.

"Ari, you don't understand..."

"No Hikaru, it's you who doesn't understand, the Human World is changing who you are and your beliefs, it's like I don't even know you anymore." Hikaru's brow furrowed,

"Ari, what are you saying?"

"I'm saying that from now on Hikaru, you're on your own. I'm not going to be a part of your obsession anymore." Hikaru's face fell as he felt his heart clench with pain and his eyes start to water. He nodded and started walking towards the entrance to the palace, trying to keep his tears at bay. Ari watched him go, not making any moves to stop him.

-(LN)-

The young, three-year-old Sakura Hayashi was waiting underneath her cherry tree for her prince to come. She had waited many nights before and he never came, but she had high hopes for this night, this night was the Winter Solstice, the darkest night of the year. Sakura was sure her prince was watching over her and that any gentleman would be distraught to learn that a girl her age was out at that time of night. Sure enough, just as she'd hoped he appeared. It was about midnight, the darkest hour of the night. Because she lived in the Shikoku region of Japan, the weather was surprisingly tolerable for that time of year. She ran up to him as he approached and hugged him tightly around the waist.

"Hikaru-san! I knew you would visit me!" Hikaru smiled happily at the little girl.

"Hello Sakura, have you been a good girl while I was away?" He asked as she pulled away from him just enough to look up at him,

"Yes...I promise!" She claimed, grinning sheepishly.

"Or have you been sneaking out every night?" He scolded her, crossing his arms. She let go of him and shook her head. "Oh really? What do you call this then?" Her face flushed with embarrassment and she giggled. He crossed his arms,

"It isn't funny you know, somebody could easily carry you away and you'd never see your parents again. Is that what you want?" He asked, tilting his head as he lectured her. She looked down shamefully and shook her head. "I hope not." He answered. He reached into his tunic and withdrew a big white notebook with gold plated letters embelished on the front. The book had an elaborate gold lock decorated with all different types of jewels. He held out the long white book to her,

"If you were just to touch this book, you and I would be bound together for the rest of your lifetime. We will have a strong invisible bond no one can break. I would be able to save you from even the most dangerous of humans and locate you anywhere on this Earth." She looked up at him in wonder, did he really mean all he said? "Go on, touch it, I promise it's painless." he assured her. She reached out her tiny hands and grabbed a hold of the notebook. She realized she didn't feel any kind of change and looked down at the book, almost frustrated,

"Nothing happened Hikaru-san!" She yelled, staring angrily at the gold plated letters she could not read.

"Nothing? Are you sure?" He asked. She looked up at him and gasped. She could now clearly see his beautiful wings, highlighted in pale moonlight.

"You really are a prince aren't you Hikaru-san!" He took the notebook and put it away in his tunic.

"You're absolutely correct my dear, I am a prince." Sakura put her hands together and gasped,

"Wow...where are you from Hikaru-sama?"

"I'm from a place very far away and I came here to the Human World to see what it was like and what humans were like. I fell in love with your world but the rules of my kingdom state that I am forbidden to be here. I wanted to spend this night with you Sakura, as the last night I will ever see the Human World." Sakura bowed her head in thought,

"Oujisama, you want to know why I really sneak out all the time don't you?" Hikaru tilted his head, "It's because mama and papa fight all the time." Hikaru held a heartfelt expression on his face as he crouched next to the little girl, "Mama and Papa both work, but Papa's usually home before Mama even though he works later. Mama doesn't come home until late at night. She used to be home really early and we'd have all the time to spend together! But now I'm lucky if she comes home at all..." Hikaru leaned in and hugged the little girl. "Mama's always weird when she comes home, she throws things, she argues with Papa and sometimes she even hurts him!" Hikaru scowled, suddenly filled with contempt. How could humans do this to their young? Abuse the ones they love and in turn hurt their offspring? It was disgusting in Hikaru's opinion and thus he would do something about it. He took the decorative jeweled cross from around his neck and unlocked the notebook with it. He flipped through the glossy, gold-filigree-lined pages until he found a free space. He took the cross out of the lock and it turned into a white feathered quill. He put the tip of the quill to the paper and began writing Sakura's name, liquid gold letters filling the page.

"What are you doing Hikaru-san?" She asked as he finished, locking the book back up and placing the cross around his neck once again.

"This way, you won't have to worry about Mama hurting Papa anymore." He stated, smiling down at her politely. She frowned, confused. "You'll understand someday." He promised. He averted his eyes toward the Heavens, he could almost feel the distress in them. He crouched down to the little girl and held her tightly. He pulled back slightly to look into her big blue eyes.

"I'm afraid that this is goodbye Sakura." The little girl got a look on her face that made his heart clench painfully.

"Do you really have to leave Hikaru-san?" She asked sadly.

"Yes, I'm afraid I do sweetheart. But if it makes you feel any better, I'll always be watching over you." He said with a sad smile, gently pushing her curls aside so he could caress her rosy cheek. She hugged him again, burying her face in his shoulder,

"I'll miss you Hikaru-san." She whispered in his ear. She pecked him on the cheek and pulled away, allowing him to stand up. He stretched his wings before looking down at her once more,

"You be a good girl now, alright?" She nodded her head and he gave her a short wave before taking off and journeying back to whence he came.

-(LN)-

It was pitch black when Hikaru awoke. He tried to move his arms but they were tightly secured behind him. He tried to stretch out his wings but they felt exhausted and heavy as if weighed down by invisible chains. It was then when all of these memories came rushing back to him. He'd been ambushed at the gates of his home and arrested. They cuffed him and bound his wings. Next they placed a temporary curse on him that made him see nothing but darkness. This blindness was only temporary he noticed, as he could see bits and pieces of his surroundings now. If he'd committed a more heinous crime he may have been subject to the infamous punishment of eternal darkness. Once he could see clearly, he realized he was in the Hall of Divine Judgement, awaiting trial. The courtroom was filled with all of the members in his cabinet and standing next to him was the High Commander of the Archangels, Gabriel. His customary white uniform was buttoned up his chest with solid gold buttons and he wore a jabot scarf at his throat adorned with a simple gold pin. He had long, dark wavy hair that he let hang down over his shoulders. He had a dark intense gaze and a stern look on his face as he stood next to his foolhardy prince. Hikaru looked around absently at the sculpted figures decorating the room-all vengeful gods, goddesses and demi-gods-scowling down at him with their damning expressions. Their muscular figures were portrayed in gold and bronze, contrasting with the ivory and earth tones of the hall. The judge appeared minutes later and approached the stand, a stout man with dark skin wearing the black robes of justice.

"Prince Hikaru," He shouted, the hall reverberating with the noise, "is it true that you broke ancient tradition and visited the Human World?" Hikaru's voice was barely a whisper as he answered,

"Yes sir."

"You do realize that Lords and Royals are forbidden to visit the realms below?" Hikaru nodded,

"Yes sir." The judge scowled at him,

"Your majesty do you realize the danger you could have put yourself in, the danger you could have put all of us in?"

"I understand."

"Obviously you don't understand! As someone who once trusted and respected you, I am deeply hurt by your actions." The judge paused, staring at Hikaru's face with it's vacant expression. "As punishment, our king has ordered me to have your wings stripped from you, your Life Note revoked, you are to be monitored at all times and your teachings will be reinforced until you know them all inside and out." The judge looked down at his notes, "Another thing my prince, Gabriel will be your new personal guard to make sure nothing interferes with your studies." Hikaru looked up at Gabriel who just stared ahead at the judge. "Are we clear your majesty?" The judge asked.

"Yes sir." HIkaru sighed dejectedly. Without warning a guard appeared before him and uncuffed him. He took hold of Hikaru's left arm and clapped and locked a silver bracelet across his wrist. His cabinet members watched as his wings seemed to die and implode upon themselves, causing Hikaru to cry out in a torrent of awful pain. He lay gasping on the floor once it was done, shaking in pain. He'd never felt such agony in his life.

"You are to wear this bracelet the entire time you are under house arrest. There is no way to remove it without a special key. As for your Life Note, we've already taken possession of it. Prince Hikaru, your teachings will start at dawn where you will be confined to the main palace." The judge banged his gavel and dismissed the court.

Gabriel escorted Hikaru through the hallways of the palace, albeit angrily. Like the judge, he too had trusted his prince and had put all of his faith into him. At the moment, he was beyond embarrassed and chose not to speak for he knew he would unleash unnecessary epithets at the poor unsuspecting prince. He didn't understand it, Hikaru was such a good prince, he was usually the one reinforcing the teachings and telling everyone to have faith in what they believe in. Furthermore, why the prince would want to go to the Human World in the first place was far beyond what he could comprehend. In fact, he didn't even like going there himself. He only did it when he had to, and when he had to there was normally a huge mess he had to take care of because many humans had no control over their desires or emotions. In any case, he didn't understand the prince's motives and he didn't care to either. There was no reason why he should be breaking tradition, he was the prince for heaven's sake! They stopped when they reached the prince's chambers. Gabriel opened the door for him to enter,

"I will come for you tomorrow at dawn to escort you to your tutor, don't be late waking up." Hikaru nodded,

"Yes, thank-you for escorting me commander." He said before bidding him goodnight and closing the door behind him, a vacant expression still occupying his face.

...

_**First of all, I deeply apologize to anyone who may have thought that this reading was offensive in terms of religion. I realize that it is a touchy subject and that I have used mostly Christian references. Now I am not saying that the Christian religion is the correct one, there was just no other way that I could relate to this world of mine that I have created. In a way I think I was trying to create a world where all the religions of the Human World could coexist. I know it is rather unrealistic, and I may have crossed boundaries that weren't meant to be crossed and if you think that I was out of line, you have a right to send me a review on why you thought my writing was inconsiderate of others. **_

_**On a lighter note, I hope you enjoyed my prologue of Life Note and please don't worry, L, Light and the others will be appearing shortly if not in the next chapter. Now do me a favor and click the button down there...please! **_


	3. Immortal Prince and Human Princess

**Hey guys I'm back with another chappie and this one is definitely shorter than the prologue and in all actuality it was meant to be part of the prologue but I ended up cutting it out and making it it's own chapter because the prologue had already stretched on for so many pages. That and I didn't really feel like writing this part at the time! ^^; So anyway forgive me for the major angst I am about to unfold cause this chapter has a lot of that (I like to write a lot of dark stuff). Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, only my version of the Life Note and my original characters.**

**Chapter 1**

**The Immortal Prince and the Human Princess**

_**Life Note**_

_**How to Use**_

_**XVII**_

_**Children of a very young age are able to see Sei Mei no Kami for what they truly are because their mind and heart are pure and innocent. They don't even have to be in possession of a Life Note.**_

Thirteen years. Thirteen years of reinforced teachings and meditation to "cleanse" him of the Human World. They had let his wings grow back four years before and had handed him back his Life Note ten years ago. The only thing remaining of his punishment was Gabriel, his personal guard. He and Gabriel had become friends, friends with deep respect for each other. Hikaru would even go as far as to say that they were like brothers. Despite Hikaru's betrayal, Gabriel had grown to care much more for his prince than he ever had. He grew to understand his reasons for wanting to visit the Human World, he had never been there, and was curious. Of course, he believed Ari had been a horrible influence on him as well and made sure the lower ranking Sei Mei no Kami stayed far away from the prince. It didn't matter much to Ari, for he and Hikaru had parted ways the night he got caught. As for Hikaru's engagement to Princess Irisa, it was officially called off the day after the verdict had been writ, Irisa claiming with teary eyes that she never wanted to see him again. Despite this, Irisa couldn't resist the urge to visit him and see if he was alright for she still loved him deeply. In many ways, Gabriel had been his only companion for thirteen years, as comforting as it was to have the high-commander of the Archangels by his side, he wanted out. His heavenly existence had become like a prison and he needed to escape. But instead of doing it illegally this time, he reasoned that he had gained Gabriel's full trust and that he should be able to convince him to let him go to the Human World.

Hikaru called Gabriel into his sitting room for a private meeting. Candles were lit all over the room until it was as bright as the sun. Gabriel wondered about the fire hazard. Orderves were served on the small, ornate table in the center of the room and Hikaru asked the servants to leave as soon as everything was set. Gabriel realized that Hikaru seemed tense, almost nervous even. He guessed that the prince probably lit all the candles himself to give him something to do. Hikaru paced the room with a slow, graceful stride, something distracting his attention. Gabriel glanced around, squinting at the bright light,

"My prince, pardon my request but could we douse a few of these flames?" He asked, shading his eyes from the bright light. The prince nodded,

"Yes, of course, as you wish." He said, distractedly dousing half of the flames in the room. The room was now nearly dark, giving the atmosphere a foreboding feeling Gabriel didn't necessarily like. Gabriel cleared his throat uneasily and asked,

"What was it you wished to talk with me about?" Hikaru sighed, picking up a grape and examining it as if he'd never seen one before.

"Commander Gabriel, we've really gotten to know each other over these past thirteen years haven't we?" Hikaru inquired, before popping the grape into his mouth. Gabriel nodded slowly,

"Yes, I daresay that we've become close friends and even understand each other a little better." Hikaru chewed thoughtfully before swallowing and asking,

"Have we become so good of friends that you will allow me the priviledge to see the Human World again?" Gabriel looked up at him in shock,

"The Human World! I thought you were done with these childish notions!" He argued angrily, "What is your interest in the Human World my prince? Why do you keep returning to it?" He asked more gently. Hikaru stared at the ground, unable to look at him, Gabriel sighed, "Hikaru I don't understand your motives now and I didn't then, if you tell me your reasons prince, I might just consider your request." He said, leaning forward in his seat and making a steeple with his hands. Hikaru realized that their thirteen years of companionship had made Gabriel soft. He smiled lightly, remembering the strait-laced officer he used to be.

"You want to know my motives?" Hikaru asked hesitantly, Gabriel nodded,

"Yes." Hikaru finally looked at him, giving him his complete attention.

"The reason I wanted to visit the Human World in the first place was because I had never been there before and I was curious." He began pacing the large wine and beige-colored sitting room, "But the second time I had gone was for an entirely different reason..." Hikaru paused and stopped pacing, his back to Gabriel.

"I'm listening." Gabriel spoke up. Hikaru imagined little Sakura with her head of spiral curls.

"I know that it's almost blasphemous Gabriel, but I met a young girl-"

"And you fell in love." Gabriel finished as if he knew all along. Hikaru looked at him with questioning eyes, "My prince, almost all Sei Mei no Kami fall in love with a human sooner or later, children are especially sensitive for us."

"H-how did you-"

"How did I know she was a child?" Hikaru nodded, bewildered, "I was able to deduce that from what I know about you personally."

"In other words, you think I'm a cradle robber." Hikaru huffed, annoyed. Gabriel glared at him, peeved.

"That isn't what I meant and you know it! What I was trying to say was that when Sei Mei no Kami first visit the Human World they have certain feelings about wanting to be seen for what they truly are. Children usually fill this void." Hikaru stayed silent, wondering if he was going to be scolded for falling in love with a human. "I'm guessing that the reason you want to return to the Human World is to see what's become of her, correct?" Hikaru turned around and nodded slowly,

"Yes, and if you were to grant me access this once, I would be forever in your debt." He promised, kneeling before him. Gabriel sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose as if he had a headache.

"Get up please, your majesty." The prince got up off of his knees and gave Gabriel a puzzled look. Gabriel looked up at him almost annoyed, "Alright, you've convinced me, I'll let you go to the Human World." Hikaru smiled brightly, "But there's one condition, your Life Note stays up here with me, otherwise the Heavenly Council will have my head." Hikaru chuckled and leaned over to give Gabriel a friendly hug of gratitude.

"I thank you from the bottom of my heart my friend, I promise to pay back my debt in the near future." Gabriel gently pushed Hikaru away from him,

"Just promise me you'll be back here two days from now at dawn." Hikaru laughed again, almost a mimcry of Ari with his over-excited nature and Gabriel began to wonder if giving him this opportunity was a mistake.

-(LN)-

Hikaru had two days to find Sakura and get back home, he reasoned that was plenty of time. Disguised as a dove, he was able to navigate the airways of Japan without much hinderance. He had gazed into the Fountain of Omnipresence to find Sakura before he entered the human world. After all, one only had to know a person's name and face to look up their location. She had moved to the Kanto region with her father, while her mother had resumed her daily occurrence of flocking from one wealthy gentleman to another. He currently sat upon her windowsill still disguised as the white bird who represented Heaven. He awaited the presence of the little toddler who stole his heart thirteen years ago. He was completely unprepared for the grown-up young woman who was about to grace him with her presence. The door opened and there stood a vision in glitter and gossamer silk. He blinked and tilted his head slightly in confusion like any stereotypical bird. The little girl he had found underneath a cherry tree in the middle of the night all those years ago was now a gracefully poised and beautiful young woman. _**'She should be about sixteen now.'**_ He realized, starstruck by her classic beauty. Sakura was delicately boned with a small, petite figure, something typical of Japanese heritage. Although she was sixteen, the soft, gentle features of her face made her look fourteen. With her rosebud lips and her big sapphire eyes which seemed to have a second set of eyelashes she was the perfect picture of youth. Her hair now reached down to her shoulders in soft ringlets, not nearly as curly or unruly as it had been when she was a child. She wore her hair in a half-updo with a bouffant at the crown of her head. He watched as she sat down at her vanity table and fitted a small tiara at the crown of her head. She then leaned down and secured a pair of pink satin ballet slippers around her ankles. She finally stood up to observe her costume in the vanity mirror. Eyes blue as the sea lit up, telling him that she was pleased with her handiwork. She grabbed a small heart-shaped bag from her bed before running downstairs and signaling her father that it was time to leave. Hikaru followed Sakura to a large theatre in Tokyo and made sure to get a seat that was right in the front row. Curiously, he'd ended up procuring a seat next to Sakura's father. He smiled at the jolly, middle-aged man as he took his seat. The man was a little over fifty years old. The man had salt and pepper hair that was balding accompanied with a Santa Clause like beard. He wore giant black-framed glasses over his sparkling, tired blue eyes. In his hands he held a black camera with which he seemed excited to use. He smiled back at Hikaru,

"My daughter's the prima ballerina this year." He stated happily. Hikaru couldn't help but smile, the man just exuded so much kindness.

"Congratulations, she must have worked hard to get where she is now." He replied kindly.

"Oh you bet," He chuckled, "that girl does nothing but train and hone her dancing skills. She's so dedicated that sometimes it's difficult to pull her away for meals." Hikaru chuckled politely even though he was suddenly concerned. _**'"Difficult to pull her away for meals"? does that mean she hasn't been taking care of herself?' **_He wondered worriedly. Sakura's father looked at him in concern,

"Is there something the matter?" He asked for Hikaru's emotions were clearly visible on his face. He'd forgotten that Sei Mei no Kami were horrible at masking their emotions.

"Oh it's nothing, by the way, my name is Hikaru, I'm very pleased to meet you." He said gratuitously, gently bowing his head as he shook the other man's hand.

"I'm pleased to meet you as well, my name is Hotaru Hayashi." Their introductions were brought to a swift end as the orchestra started up their instruments and the lights dimmed. Hikaru watched the ballet in enraptured silence, admiring the pristine movements of the dancers as they twirled en pointe. Sakura finally entered dressed in her ballgown as Cinderella. Her father eagerly took photos of her gentle, light-footed performance. Hikaru's chest swelled with pride, she had become a graceful ballerina, someone who held a passion for dance perhaps even more than he did. He gently smiled, reminiscing about the time he danced with her beneath a curtain of cherry blossoms. He then recalled the song he had sung,

"Once the music hits you and ambitions fall away, and you find that you're expressing things your voice daren't say," He whispered against the loud orchestra music, "Don't be afraid, let go! Soon as you surrender what's inside will sweep on through as the boundaries between us disappear," He watched as she was twirled, lifted and embraced by the arms of her prince, his eyes tracing every delicate curve of her slender body. "And every little step, every single step, is one step closer, to talking loud and clear," Something warm filled him inside, he suddenly wanted to be on that stage, holding her in his embrace, her eyes beholding him with undisguised adoration. "A dance is like a conversation, except your lips don't ever need to part, and once you've begun, you'll speak as one cheek to cheek, toe to toe, heart to heart." His voice trailed off, his eyes suddenly filling with resentment as he realized that he'd never be on that stage with her, never talk with her, never sing or dance with her again. He suddenly became envious of the man who held her in his arms and found himself needing to leave the theatre before he ruined the ballet for everyone. He politely excused himself and left for the dressing rooms, remembering the gift he wanted to leave for her.

He made his way into the prima ballerina's dressing room, withdrawing a bouquet of eleven roses. As he signed her name on the small card he softly sang,

"Dancing is a language that is felt instead of heard but is says much more than language ever could and every little step, every single step, is one step closer, one step closer, one step closer to being understood."

As he was leaving, he thought it ironic that the gift he had left was almost a promise that he'd be back.

-(LN)-

Sakura retreated to her private dressing room after the ballet, gently prying the tiara away from her hairspray-drenched head. She took out the small elastic band holding up the rest of her hair and shook it out, wincing at the small ache caused by the tight hairband. She sighed heavily before looking up at her reflection in the vanity mirror, she looked into her sapphire eyes, always so self-critical. Her skin was looking pale, almost sickly, it was missing it's peachy glow. Her face looked gaunt, her collar bone too prominent against her flesh. She unbuttoned the romantic tutu she wore and slid it down her body, noticing that the bones of her ribs and back stood out on her thin frame. Her eyes traced the bony body before her with something akin to pity. She had worked so hard to make this performance perfect, that she had neglected to take care of herself. It was her first time as the prima donna ballerina and she didn't want to screw it up. She had spent the two years of her life working her way from the awkward, clumsy girl with no grace to the impenetrable tower of strength, poise and beauty. The other girls called her a pretentious snob, an ice queen, a spoiled prima donna who thought nobody was worthy of her presence because she thought she was so high and mighty. She had worked hard and lost friends because of jealousy and rank. They had all ganged up against her and tried to put her in her place.

_"You'll never be as good as Kaige or Elizabeth so just give it up." _They had told her. They never realized that their criticisms pushed her to work harder. Kaige and Liza, as Sakura called her, were top of the class, they were the greatest ballet students at Kirov Academy, the greatest dancers ever to grace the halls there. She knew she'd never live up to that, but it didn't hurt to try, she'd worked harder than any other student, it was the reason she'd gotten where she was in two short years. Thus, she reasoned she deserved her position as prima ballerina. She remembered she had become nervous when it was first offered to her and she didn't really think she'd be able to handle it. She was so nervous in fact, that she had gone on an extreme diet and practiced almost non-stop. She put her troubling thoughts behind her for a moment and slipped on a plain, loose-fitting sundress. She then looked around at all of her gifts. She wandered around the room, smiling happily at the kind words people had sent along with their gifts. The last gift she had encountered however, the person who'd sent her the gift either forgot or intentionally left out their name. The only thing on the card was her own name scribbled in gold English lettering. The gift was a bouquet of eleven pink and white roses-

"Wait a second, one of these is lavender." She noticed, picking up the one rose unique from the rest. She put the flower to her nose and inhaled the heavenly fragrance. She then set it back down, staring almost frustrated at the plant pot as she tried to figure out why the person who gave her the flowers never left their name.

...

**Hi everybody, it's me again, about the song Hikaru sings in both this chapter and the prologue, it's called "One Step Closer" and it is a song that Prince Eric sings in the Little Mermaid Broadway production. I know, it's corny sorry about that... anyway about Kaige and Elizabeth they will be explained in later chapters and I've made sure that they have interesting back stories to keep you guys interested. Now I know that this is supposed to be a Death Note fanfiction and that there are probably many of you who are pissed off that none of the characters have shown up yet. I am truly sorry about that, I promise that Light will make a cameo in the next chapter. Also, about the roses Hikaru sent, here are the colors and what they mean,**

**Pink Roses: Admiration, sympathy, gentleness, grace, gladness, joy, sweetness**

**White Roses: Purity, innocence, silence, secrecy, reverence, humility, youthfulness, "I am worthy of you", heavenly**

**Lavender Roses: Love at first sight, enchantment**

**Eleven roses assure the recipient that they are truly and deeply loved.**

**Welp hope you guys enjoyed have a great Easter! And don't be afraid to leave me a review! *wink wink***


End file.
